The Nanny
by whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: Lexa is struggling to navigate the world of parenthood after becoming the soul guardian of her young niece Indigo while they both mourn the loss of their Mother and Sister. Lexa is in desperate need of a Nanny to look after her niece when she returns to work in a few weeks time. Clarke, a struggling art student is in desperate need of a job. Clexa
1. I don't wike it

Hey! Welcome to my new fic! I have had so much fun writing this so far! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lexa sighed, violently scratching the last name and number off of the long list in front of her and then slammed the pen down on to the table in frustration She ran a hand through her tightly braided hair and turned back to her laptop to continue her fruitless search. In a little over two weeks she would be returning to work however she was still far from finding someone to entrust her niece with. She had interviewed countless women but none had been even close to suitable. The last women she had just interviewed seemed fantastic until a she offhandedly made a comment that indicated she was inclined to spanking as a form of discipline, something Lexa was against. The lady before that had left in an awful hurry after asking if Lexa had a husband or boyfriend. Lexa of course answered honestly, politely stating that "She did not and never would have either.". Only a few minutes later that lady feigned a phone call and left. Good riddance Lexa had thought, although it had left her right back to square one.

Lexa scrolled through more profiles, none looking promising. Lexa was grateful for the interruption that came moments later.

"Hello" She answered her ringing cell.

"Hey!, how goes the search for a Nanny?" The familiar voice of her best friend Lincoln greeted her.

"Terribly! They are all a bunch of dim witted fools who are stuck in the 60's!" Lexa huffed in annoyance.

"Well how much do you love me?" Lincoln asked with a playful tone.

"What have you got another recommendation? Because the last one you sent me fled in an awful hurry when she found out I wouldn't be taking a husband any time soon.!"

"Oh sorry, she seemed really nice when I me her in the grocery store" Lincoln apologised sheepishly.

"Lincoln!" Lexa growled.

"I promise this one is different, she is perfect, exactly what you are looking for!"

"Ok, I'll bite, who is it?" Lexa relented, she had nothing to lose at this point.

"She is one of Octavia's friends.." Lincoln started.

"Lincoln, if she is anything like Octavia I wouldn't trust her to look after my goldfish let alone a small human being!"

"Hey! I take offence to that on Octavia's behalf! Anyway she is a little different than O, she was a med student" Lexa's ears perked up at the words 'med student'. "but she recently had a change of heart and has just started doing an arts degree." Lincoln informed.

"And what makes you think she wants to run around after a three year old all day?" Lexa questioned sceptically.

"Last night I overheard her talking to O about really needing to find a job and a place to live because her mother has cut her off since she dropped out of med school"

"Hmm" Lexa hummed mulling over the information. "Does she have any experience with children?"

"Yeah I thinks so, I saw her the other day with Octavia's brothers kid and she was really great!" Lincoln enthused.

"Well that does sound promising" Lexa admitted still trying not to get her hopes to high, she sounded to good to be true. It couldn't be that simple. Could it? "Do you have her number?"

"Ah no, I'll ask Octavia if she is interested and then I'll let you know."

"Wait so you haven't even asked her?" Lexa queried, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it best to run it by you first" Lincoln pointed out.

"Oh right, thanks Lincoln"

"You're welcome Lex, give the princess a kiss from me"

"I will, bye" Lexa hung up feeling more positive about her current situation ,so much that she exited the browser she had open on and closed her laptop. She checked the time on her watch it was almost 14:00 hours meaning she probable had 20 minutes until her niece woke from her nap. She decided to spend the time tidying her apartment. Her niece had a talent for making mess. Lexa's once neat and organised apartment was now in a permanent state of disarray.

Lexa quietly began the task of gathering various books and toys that were strewn across the living area. Her thoughts drifted to her impending return to work. She had been on leave now for 2 and a half months and although she wasn't returning to her previous position she was still looking forward to regaining semi-normality. She felt guilty for wanting to go back to work, especially since she would be leaving her niece with a stranger each day but she craved the distraction and familiar routine that it would provide.

Lexa's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice calling from down the hall.

"Momma! Momma!" Her niece called loudly between sobs. Lexa dropped the few toys she had been holding and jogged down the hall. She pushed open the door and entered the partially dark room.

"Momma" The little girl whimpered again, still laying in her bed, gripping her stuffed raccoon tightly between her chubby arms. Lexa's heart broke again at the familiar sight of her niece's tear stained face.

"Hey Indie it's alright" Lexa soothed taking a seat on the edge of the bed and gathering the small girl in her arms.

"I won't Momma!" the little girl mumbled, a phrase Lexa had heard a million times over the last two months, her heart shattering a little bit more each time she heard it.

"I know Indigo, me too" Lexa rubbed soothing circles on Indigo's back and Indigo buried her head in the crook of her aunts neck. It was an all to familiar position for both of them. Indigo would frequently wake calling for her Mother, her little body covered in sweat and tears falling from her eyes. Lexa never really new what to do, normally the girl would spend the rest of the night snuggled up to Lexa in her bed. Early on there had even been nights when Lexa would let her own tears flow as she held her distraught niece, and the only tangible connection to her lost sister, tightly.

Lexa was simultaneously grateful and pained that Indigo was starting to ask for her mother less and less each day. She didn't want the girl to forget her Mother, she just wanted the pain to go away.

The little girl's sobs eventually subsided as she toyed with the ends of Lexa's braids

"I like your hairs" Indigo finally spoke, tugging a little more on one of Lexa's braids.

"Thanks Indie" Lexa smiled down at her niece. She looked so like her mother sometimes the same light brown hair Anya had before she colored it and the same deep brown eyes.

"Auntie do Indie's hairs?" the girl asked, sitting up from Lexa's arms and patting her own messy hair with her small hand.

"How about I braid your hair after your bath tonight?" Lexa offered.

"Mm kay" Indigo agreed after a moment of thought.

"Why don't we go for a walk now?" Lexa suggested. Indigo shook her head snuggling back into Lexa. "Yes we are going for a walk, the fresh air will do us both good" Lexa spoke firmly. She started to disentangle Indigo from her arms and placed her down on the carpet.

"No, no, no walk!" Indigo stomped her small foot on the floor and crossed her arms, a familiar defiant look in her eyes.

"Yes Indigo, please get your coat and shoes." Lexa requested, trying to keep her temper in check.

"No!" Indigo exclaimed before collapsing to the floor dramatically.

"Yes Indigo we are going and that is final." Lexa set her jaw in determination.

"No!" Indigo yelled again. Lexa huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes at her niece's dramatics. She bent over and picked the girl back up. Indigo arched her back, nearly falling out of Lexa's arms.

"I don't wike it! I don't wike it!" Indigo yelled, another phrase Lexa had heard multiple times a day in the last two months. Indigo kicked her legs and flailed her arms about as Lexa carried her from the room.

"Indigo stop this nonsense you are making me cross!" Lexa scolded. Indigo ignored Lexa's words continuing her tantrum. Lexa grabbed a small beanie, pair of boots and coat. With great difficulty she fort the toddler into them. Lexa momentarily wondered if it was worth the fight but she shared the same stubborn streak as Indigo and didn't like going back on her word.

Lexa eventually managed to bundle Indigo into the warmer clothes and clipped her into the stroller all the while Indigo continued to kick and scream.

"Calm down Indigo, you always enjoy going for a walk to the park" Lexa tried to abate the upset the toddler.

"No! Indie hate the park! Hate walks!" the girl wailed again. Lexa rolled her eyes at the toddlers behavior.

As Lexa pushed the stroller out of the building and on to the streets, Indigo still complaining loudly, she received several dirty looks from passes by. Lexa narrowed her yes and clenched her jaw as one lady had the audacity to say 'poor child' as she looked at Lexa disapprovingly.

* * *

Clarke stood in kitchen of her friends apartment, she was nearly knocked over when an excited Octavia bounded up to her.

"Who's your bestest friend?" Octavia asked wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

"Hmm" Clarke pretended to ponder the question. "Raven." She finally decided with a cheeky smile.

"Oi!" Octava said swatting Clarke's arm. "I guess I won't tell you about the awesome job I found for yah." Octavia said coyly, pretending to walk away.

"Wait what job?" Clarke asked grabbing Octavia's arm to stop her from leaving

"I dunno if I should tell you" Octavia teased.

"I love you so much O, your the best friend a girl could have plus your smokin' hot!" Clarke gushed.

"Damn straight you better remember that! Fine I'll tell you!" Octavia relented. "Lincoln's friend Lexa, you remember me mentioning her, she is looking for a Nanny and Lincoln thought of you!"

"Oh" Clarke said surprised. "Wait didn't you say she is like really scary or something." Clarke asked sceptically.

"Oh yeah she is terrifying, but she will pay really well and I hear she has a spare room too! Anyway I thought you said you were desperate and would take anything." Octavia reminded.

"Yeah you're right. How many kids does she have?" Clarke questioned.

"Just the one little girl"

"Oh that's not to bad"

"Yeah how hard could it be?" Octavia said flippantly as she skipped away.

"How hard could it be..." Clarke repeated to herself, as she thought about the prospect of being a Nanny.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter shouldn't be to far away!

Hit me up on tumblr if you want .com  
I just have a lot of feelings about Indigo okay! she is such a little firecracker and i love her!


	2. To good to be true

**Hellooo! Thanks so much for the positive responses you have all given me! You have all made me ridiculously happy so here have another chapter!**

* * *

"Do Indie's hairs now?" Indigo asked her Aunt as Lexa pulled her from the bathtub.

"Yeah Let me dry you off first and then we can do your hair" Lexa answered, wrapping a fluffy pink towel around Indigo who was clapping her hands in excitement. Lexa offered the girl a tired smile. She was exhausted. Before Lexa had become Indigo's guardian she thought she knew what tired was but the exhaustion she felt at the end of a work day was nothing compared to a full day with Indigo. She regularly questioned her ability to care for Indigo, not believing she was cut out to be someone's parent but Indigo didn't have anyone else. She was it.

Their trip to the park had been far from refreshing. Indigo screamed for the first fifteen minutes of their walk until they reached the park where she had been distracted by the ducks or 'quak quaks' as she called them. Lexa corrected her several times, reminding her they were called ducks, Indigo ignored her. The peace was short lived as the tantrum resumed when Lexa announced that it was time to go home. Indigo proceeded to cry all the way home wailing that she 'loved the park' and wanted her quak quaks back.

"Okay let's put on your pajamas and then I'll do your hair."

"Princess jammies?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah Princess jammies". Lexa carried Indigo through to her bedroom and helped her change into her favorite princess pajamas.

"Okay sit on your bed and I'll do your hair" Lexa instructed. Indigo crawled to the edge of her bed, a wide smile on her face. Lexa ran a brush through Indigo's long brown hair that had a slight curl to it. With practiced fingers she quickly wove several braids into the girl's hair, memories of Anya doing the same for her flashing through her mind. She swallowed back her feelings, eyes narrowing as she tried to focus on her present task and not the memories that constantly haunted her.

"All done"

"Yay! Now Indie look like Auntie!"Indigo said with glee as she ran her small hands over her hair, feeling the braids.

"Yeah, very pretty, come on then you can watch Frozen while I make dinner"

"Okay!" Indigo agreed happily, running from the room, Lexa trailing slowly behind.

* * *

Clarke sat on the pull-out sofa that had been her makeshift bed for almost a month. She stared at the new number in her phone, trying to work up the courage to press call. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was hardly the first important phone call she had ever needed to make. However she wasn't the same person she had been six months ago, a lot had happened and a lot had changed. Clarke desperately needed to find work. She had dropped out of med school two months ago to pursue an arts degree. Her mother had not been at all pleased, she had stopped talking to her and cut her off financially. At the same time Clarke had also ended her relationship with her long term boyfriend, Finn. It had been messy and Clarke had to move out of their shared apartment. Ever since she had been relying on her friends Octavia and Raven for support. It turned out that no one wanted to higher a med school drop out that had never had a job before. Up until recently Clarke had been destined to be a doctor, just like her Mother. Her parents had ensured that she was financially taken care of so she could focus on her studies. In return Clarke was expected to maintain good grades, something she had always done.

When she had told her Mother she was quitting med school, her mother flipped out. She told Clarke that if she left med school she would no longer support her. Clarke hated disappointing her Mother but after everything that had happened over the last six months she knew there was no way she could continue studying medicine. That's how she had ended up sleeping on Octavia and Raven's sofa staring at her phone.

With a deep breath she finally hit the call button and brought the phone to her ear. The phone rang momentarily, Clarke biting her lip and shaking her leg in anticipation.

"Hello" A voice finally answered. Clarke opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Hello?" The voice asked again. Clarke ripped the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Ugh good going Clarke, real mature" She face palmed herself, groaning at her own childish behavior. "Twenty seconds of insane courage, come on Clarke you can do this" She psyched herself up again, sitting taller on the sofa with new determination, before tapping call. This time the phone only rang for a short time before someone answered.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded making Clarke's stomach lurch.

"Ah, hi my name is Clarke, I'm looking for Lexa"

"What do you want?" The voice asked impatiently.

"Oh um Octavia gave me your number she said you were looking for a nanny" Clarke cringed at her own awkwardness.

"Oh, hello Clarke." Lexa's voice softened slightly as she realized who the other woman was. "Lincoln has informed me that you may be a suitable candidate for the position I am looking to fill."

"I, ah hope so"

"He spoke very highly of you and said you are very good with children, I am looking for someone that would be available for three full days and two half days, of course I will offer suitable remuneration and I have a spare room available." Lexa spoke professionally.

"That sounds great!" Clarke crossed her fingers, it sounded to good to be true.

"Very well. Are you free tomorrow for a more formal meeting?"

"Yeah, absolutely" Clarke couldn't help the big smile on her face.

"Do you know the coffee shop Grounders?" Lexa asked.

"Yes I do"

"Good. I will see you there at zero-nine hundred hours"

"Okay sure, I look forward to it!"

"Goodbye" Lexa said abruptly, hanging up before Clarke could answer with her own farewell. Clarke let out a breath, sighing in relief. Octavia was right. Lexa did seem a little terrifying.

* * *

Lexa hung up the phone after organizing a meeting with Octavia's friend. She really hoped that his meeting would be more successful than her previous meetings. She was anxious to find someone as she would be returning to work shortly and wanted to give Indigo time to adjust to her new Nanny before leaving her alone.

"Momma?" Indigo asked her head tipped to the side in question.

"No that wasn't your Mom Indigo, I'm sorry" Lexa apologized solemnly. Indigo stuck out her bottom lip and nodded sadly.

"Indie call Momma?" She asked looking hopeful, breaking Lexa's heart.

"No we can't call Momma but we could call Uncle Lincoln." She offered, hoping to distract her niece.

"Yeah! Call Uncle Linky!" Indigo ran over from her spot in front of the television. She pulled herself up on to the couch where Lexa sat, and crawled on to her lap. Lexa repositioned Indigo, getting more comfortable and then dialled Lincoln's number, putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Hey Lex" Lincoln greeted shortly after.

"Uncle Linky!" Indigo exclaimed enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on Lexa's lap. In her excitement she slammed her head into Lexa's chin causing Lexa to bite her tongue. Lexa stifled a grown of pain, her eyes watering.

"Why hello my Princess, how are you?" Lincoln greeted.

"Indie went to the park! And sawd quak quaks! And auntie did Indie's hair just like she's hair!" Indigo spoke loudly into the phone.

"Wow that sounds like fun Indigo!"

"And later auntie's gonna read Indie three books!" Indigo emphasized the word 'three'.

"Two" Lexa corrected, finally recovering from her injury, the taste of blood still fresh in her mouth.

"Three!" Indigo insisted a defiant look crossing her face.

"Fine, if you go and pick three small books" Lexa gave in.

"Yaay! Bye Uncle Linky!" Indigo jumped from Lexa's lap and bounded towards her bedroom.

"The great Lexa giving in, I never thought I'd see the day!" Lincoln teased.

"Shof op Lincoln!" Lexa responded. Lincoln chuckled at Lexa's use of the 'secret' language they had created as kids.

"Anyway what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice to?" Lexa rolled her eyes at Lincoln's teasing.

"Are you able to look after Indigo for a few hours tomorrow morning? I know it's short notice but.."

"Yeah of course!" Lincoln cut her off. "Got a hot date?" he asked playfully. Lexa rolled he eyes.

"No I am meeting with Octavia's friend... Clarke"

"Oh! Great! I am sure you will love her! She is great!" Lincoln enthused happily.

"Should I tell Octavia to be worried that she has some competition?" Lexa teased her oldest friend.

"Hey! I just think that this is going to work out really well!" Lincoln defended. Lexa hummed in response, sensing an ulterior motive. "Just be nice to her, don't frighten her off" Lincoln warned.

" I'm always nice... well most of the time" Lea grumbled.

"I know you're nice Lex, but you're also a little intense, just remember you're not there to interrogate the poor girl." Lincoln reminded, familiar with Lexa's often abrupt and stoic tendencies.

"Okay, okay I'll be on my best behavior, promise" Lexa sighed.

"Good oh and.." Lincoln was cut off before he could finish.

"READYYY!" Indigo called from down the hall.

"I gotta go Lincoln, Ill see you tomorrow morning"

"No worries"

"Bye" Lexa hung up.

"Chop chop!" Indigo ordered trying to hurry her aunt up. Lexa dragged her exhausted body down the hall to Indigo's room, rubbing the bottom of her chin, hoping it wouldn't bruise.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be Clarke and Lexa finally meeting (yay!) I will update sometime after Tuesday (I have a uni assignment due Tuesday blehhh)**


	3. Crushed it!

**Sorry for keep you guys waiting! Sometimes I have to do uni work *shudders* :p  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Octavia was abruptly woken by a loud banging coming from the living room, followed by a string of curse words. She rolled from her bed, wrapping her blanket around her to ward off the brisk air of the early morning. Bleary eyed she shuffled from her room to investigate what was going on.

"Clarke?" Octavia asked confused. Clarke lay on the living room floor, only in her underwear, clothes strewn all over the place, her hair still wild from sleep. "I tripped over this stupid thing!" Clarke kicked the duffel bag roughly as she climbed to her feet.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked shaking her head at Clarke, with a smirk.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Clarke snapped as she madly searched through the piles of clothing.

"Calm down, where's the fire?" Octavia plopped down on to one of the mismatched dining chairs.

"I am supposed to be meeting Lexa in twenty minutes!" Clarke stressed, pulling a pair of dark denim jeans on.

"Oh, ohh that's today!"

"What's today?" Raven yawned as she entered the room, eyes barley open. She took a seat next to Octavia.

"Clarke's meeting her future employer"

"Oh, well you might want to wear some clothes" Raven offered. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend's unhelpful advice. She pulled on a sweatshirt, only to pull it off moments later with a groan of frustration.

"I don't have anything that looks professional I left all those clothes at home! My boobs make everything I have look slutty!" Clarke winged.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Raven quipped, making Octavia laugh. Clarke shot them both a dirty look.

"Guys this is a job interview! I want to look professional!" Clarke huffed, turning from her friends to resume searching through her clothes.

"Relax" Octavia stood. "You must have something" She joined Clarke, going through the clothing that littered the couch and floor.

"Hey Raven do you still have that blue button up?" Octavia called.

"Ah yeah I think so. I'll go grab it" Raven disappeared from the room, yawning.

"Its gonna be to tight Octavia!" Clarke grumbled.

"That is why your going to wear this sweater over the top."

Raven returned, tossing the top to Octavia, who passed it to Clarke along with the dark blue sweater.

"Thanks" Clarke slipped on the top, doing up all the buttons after a little struggle.

"Don't breathe out, you'll pop a button and blind someone" Raven joked.

"I told you it'd be to tight O!" Clarke complained childishly.

"That's why you have the sweater!" Octavia rolled her eyes again.

Clarke relented, pulling the sweater over her head.

"See that's better" Octavia adjusted the front of Clarke's shirt while Raven came up behind her and fixed the collar so it sat nicely over the sweater.

"Thanks guys" Clarke smiled gratefully. She then grabbed her hair brush and quickly began yanking it through her hair.

"Jeez Clarke, give me the damn brush, before you rip your damn hair out." Clarke rolled her eyes but passed the brush to Octavia and took a seat on the sofa. Octavia gently ran the brush through Clarke's golden hair.

"I'm nervous O" Clarke confessed, biting her lip.

"I couldn't tell" Octavia teased.

"You will be fine Clarke, won't she Raven?" Octavia glanced back to Raven, who had sat back down at the dinning table, her chin resting in the palm of her hand and her eyes closed.

"Oh right yeah, you'll charm her pants of Clarke" Raven mumbled sleepily.

"Not exactly what I want to do, but thanks Raven." Clarke sat still as Octavia's fingers glided through her hair. Octavia took two sections of Clarke's hair pulling them back and securing them in a small Celtic looking knot.

"Done" Octavia stated, admiring her handy work.

"Thanks Octavia, you're a life saver"

"I know." Octavia smirked. "Now go get 'em" She ordered, slapping Clarke on the ass. Clarke left the apartment laughing at her friends.

* * *

Clarke sat nervously at a table in the coffee shop she had agreed to meet Lexa at. Her legs twitched on anticipation as she tried to distract herself by checking facbeook on her phone.

Her head would snap towards the door every time the bell chimed, to see if it was her potential employer. Not that she had any idea who she was looking for, she was just looking for a woman with a young girl. The bell sounded once again and Clarke looked up to see a young woman on her own. Clarke noted that she was that was beautiful in an intimidating way. She wore form fitting jeans and a black leather jacket over a tight black top, her dark hair pulled back. Clarke couldn't help her eyes from lingering for just a moment. She managed too tear her eyes away from the woman, looking back down at her phone, not wanting to appear creepy.

"Ahem" Clarke's head shot up when she heard someone clear their throat a moment later. She was surprised to see the intimidatingly beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Are you Clarke Griffin?" The brunette asked. Clarke recognized her professional tone from their previous phone call.

"Oh yes that's me!" Clarke stood abruptly, tripping over her own chair and nearly knocking the table over, in her fluster. "Hi" she stuttered feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment at the way she had been ogling her maybe boss only a few seconds ago. She held a hand out towards Lexa, hoping it wasn't to sweaty. "Nice to meet you" Clarke managed to say, her voice only shaking a little.

Lexa shook her hand firmly and nodded curtly before pulling out the other chair and sitting down.

"Sorry I am not punctual, Indigo did not want to be left with Lincoln" Lexa apologized.

"Oh that's fine!" Clarke smiled. They sat awkwardly, neither speaking.

"What can I get you ladies?" A waitress asked interrupting their awkward silence, much to Lexa's relief.

"Ill have a black coffee thank you" Lexa answered and then indicated for Clarke to order. Lexa took the opportunity to observe the blonde, while she hurriedly looked through the menu. Lexa would have had to be blind not to recognize how pretty she was, despite the dark circles under her sky blue eyes.

"I'll just have a chi latte" Clarke finally ordered, with a wide smile. Lexa noticed the waitress smiling back and batting her eyelashes. Clarke appeared to be oblivious to the waitress' interest.

"So how old is Indigo?" Clarke asked after another minute of no talking.

"She is almost three"

"Oh that's a nice age!" Clarke said cringing at her own lameness.

"She is very spirited, but a good girl". Lexa answered.

"So I ah brought my resume and references" Clarke pulled a file from her bag and handed it to Lexa. "It's not very long I'm afraid, I spent most of my time studying." Clarke explained. Lexa just nodded as her eyes scanned the papers.

The waitress returned with their order a few moments later.

"Here you go" She grinned as she placed Clarke's beverage in front of her. She then roughly dumped Lexa's on to the table, her eyes still on Clarke.

"Gee thanks" Lexa mumbled. Clarke still hadn't noticed the waitress' flirtatious behavior.

Lexa sipped her coffee and continued flicking through Clarke's resume. Clarke watched anxiously and tried not to stare at Lexa to much.

"You were at Harvard Medical school? and it looks like you were top of your class, why the sudden change?" Lexa queried.

Clarke physically stiffened at the question, swallowing deeply. She knew it was a valid question and had expected it come up but she still wasn't prepared.

"Ah six months ago my Father and I were involved in a car crash." Clarke's voice was thick with emotion.

Lexa nodded giving Clarke the time she needed to continue. "He didn't make it" Clarke stammered, her eyes not meeting Lexa's. "I tried to save him at the scene, but I couldn't do it, I froze." Clarke finally made eye contact with Lexa, she was surprised to see the brunettes face had softened. "Anyway after that I couldn't go back".

"I understand, sorry for bringing it up" She passed Clarke her spare napkin as she noticed the tears pooling in the girl's eyes.

"No, that's okay, guess you gotta make sure I'm not some psycho, sorry for turning into a blubbering mess, I just haven't spoken about it all in a while" Clarke felt embarrassed for suddenly crying in front of the woman she had only met a few minutes ago.

"It's really okay, I understand, I lost someone too. My sister, Anya was killed. Indigo is her daughter, she left her in my custody." Lexa spoke honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry that must be hard on both of you." Clarke could see a familiar pain reflected in Lexa's eyes and suspected their was more to the story, but she didn't ask.

"Thank you. Anyway due to our unusual circumstances I am looking for someone that will be able to offer Indigo the special care that she needs. Someone who will be patient and offer comfit but will also be firm and not allow her to misbehave" Lexa explained, Clarke listened intently.

"Absolutely it must be a hard time for her, it isn't unusual for a child's behavior to regress or change after such a traumatic event" Lexa was surprised at Clarke's assessment, she was correct. Indigo had regressed in some aspects of her development

"Psych rotation" Clarke explained seeing Lexa's look of surprise.

"Of course." Lexa nodded. "I also need someone who has a fairly flexible schedule as my work hours are long and often unpredictable. That is why it would be best if the person was to live in. What is your availability like?" Lexa questioned.

"Most of my classes are evening classes, I have one at six pm on Monday, seven thirty pm on Wednesday and another Saturday morning. I do have lectures Thursday and Friday but I can watch them online so it's okay if I can't go" Clarke had intentionally chosen her classes to allow for the most free time to work knowing that she desperately needed to. "The living in thing would be great!" Clarke said a little to enthusiastically. Lexa quirked her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh I recently broke up with my boyfriend and have been staying at Octavia and my other friend Raven's place" Clarke said sheepishly, embarrassed to be relying on her friends so much at 24.

"I see" Lexa said nodding.

"So what do you do for work?" Clarke asked changing the subject away from her tragic life but also curious as to what kept the brunette looking so ...fit.

"I am a Marshal" Lexa answered quietly, not wanting everyone to over hear.

"Seriously?!" Clarke's eyebrows shot up in surprise amazement. "That's really cool!" Clarke enthused. "Can you talk about what you do or is it like super secret hush hush stuff?" Clarke asked, leaning forward and speaking in a hushed tone as if someone might be listening. Lexa was amused by the blonde's reaction. Normally she didn't discuss her role or even tell people, but the way Clarke was looking at her in awe and admiration was making her feel a little warmer inside.

"I can't discuss the details or anything however my previous position required me to be constantly travelling." She missed the fast passed life on the fugitive task force but when Anya had been killed, leaving Indigo in her care, she knew that the frequent travelling and danger the job involved would not be suitable to raising a child. "However I have transferred and will be working locally".

"Cool" Clarke said trying to sound indifferent after her enthusiastic outburst.

The awkward silence returned, both women studying the other as they sipped their coffees.

"Well everything seems great, you seem great... for the ah position I mean" Lexa spoke feeling unusually flustered "and ah you come highly recommended by Lincoln. How would you feel about coming over for dinner one evening and meeting Indigo, see if you think you can keep up with her" Lexa regained smirked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Clarke grinned happily.

"Great! Is.." Lexa was cut off by the sound of her self phone. "Sorry I have to get this". Clarke nodded. "Lincoln what's going on?... is she ok?"

Even on the other side of the table Clarke could hear cries coming through the phone. "I'm on my way" Lexa hung up. "Sorry I have to go, I'll contact you about dinner." Lexa stood gathering her things.

"That's okay, it was great meeting you!" Clarke stood as well holding her hand out.

"You to Clarke."Lexa took it shacking it gently.

She then pulled a few notes from her wallet placing them on the table. "The coffee's on me, consider it a business meeting." Lexa offered a tight smile before hurrying out of the cafe.

Clarke flopped back down on to her chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Crushed it!" She said to herself, fist pumping the air.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I found this one a little difficult to write for some reason.**

 **The next chapter is partly done so I will try not to keep you waiting for very long!**


End file.
